The jig which is generally used for fixing in position a thin-wall ribbonlike product such as a printed wiring board or a lead frame has a construction which is composed of a hanger comprising a polar bar connecting part suspended from a cathode bar and possessed of a cross section of the approximate shape of three sides of a square and a main skeletal part, and a rack serving to mount thereon the product suspended from the main skeletal part of the hanger and is adapted to fix the rack to a frame of a rectangular shape and meanwhile keep the boundaries of thin-wall ribbonlike products nipped with a plurality of spring clips attached to the frame. These products are generally electroplated by being placed wholly together with the rack in an electrolyte solution.
This invention has for an object thereof the provision of a product conveying mechanism for an electroplating device which electroplates a thin-wall ribbonlike product such as a printed wiring board given to be plated, which mechanism suspends the product from the upper part thereof nipped with a jig supported laterally movably by a cathode bar and conveys the product laterally in an electrolyte solution held in a tank meanwhile feeding an electric current from the cathode bar via the jig to the product through the upper part thereof.
The invention is particularly directed at providing a product conveying mechanism which is furnished with a jig of striking originality combining the function of nipping a product and the function of feeding an electric current to the product. The jig provided by this invention is intended to allow the attachment and detachment of the thin-wall ribbonlike product to be infallibly attained with ease and ensure infallible supply of an electric current from a cathode bar to the product through the jig serving to nip the product in the upper part thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide a product conveying mechanism which is furnished with a product sway preventing means adapted to prevent the thin-wall ribbonlike product from swaying while the product nipped in the upper part thereof with the jig is electroplated as laterally conveyed in the electrolyte solution held in a tank.